Snapshot
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: L is about to get the shock of his life when a child appears at the doorsteps of Wammy's Orphanage in Winchester, London. A young girl of seven years old, with raven black hair...and blood red eyes...occasionally. Mello, Watari and L are all three surprised by the familiar appearance of the girl, and all they can do...is take her in as an Orphan...Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Snapshot**

**Summary: L is about to get the shock of his life when a child appears at the doorsteps of Wammy's Orphanage in Winchester, London. A young girl of seven years old, with raven black hair...and blood red eyes...occasionally. Mello, Watari and L are all three surprised by the familiar appearance of the girl, and all they can do...is take her in as an Orphan...especially after L had her father thrown in jail...**

**Anime: Death Note/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Final Pairing is Kagome/Near (Slight Mello/Kagome/Matt)**

**Rated: M for Mature Content in Later Chapters**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**-x-x-x-**

_**XII - If you have traded the eye power of a God of Death, you will lose the eye power as well as the memory of the Death Note, once you lose its ownership. At the same time, the remaining half of your life will not be restored.**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Why! Why is it gone?!" A woman with flowing black hair and bright blue eyes cried out angrily._

"_I can't answer, you no longer hold the ability...and I no longer do either...my eyes did not return."_

_She shook her head furiously, clutching the book in her hands. Those who hunted her would continue to do so, and she would be left defenseless. Those eyes had given her the ability to read their names, their birth names...not those aliases that they used as a cover up. With those names, she could kill them with a pen and this notebook...the Death Note. "They'll come for me..."_

"_You're right."_

"_I'll die..."_

"_Not yet."_

_The woman cried silently as she subconsciously rubbed her abdomen._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Six Weeks Later**_

_The woman sat with the Shinigami and ex-owner of the Death Note she still held, he had long ago admitted to having feelings for the woman who held his notebook, which is why he 'accidentally' dropped it before him. The Shinigami held onto a very human form, one long ago forgotten, as the King of Shinigami, he was able to procreate in a unique way...through a human...and he'd chosen one. Shinigami could not have sexual intercourse, not with other Shinigami's, and not with humans, but that did not mean they couldn't breed. All he had to do, was feed his powers to her, and push them into her womb, help it grow until its birth._

"_The baby...how long till I give birth...Daio?"_

"_...the child will be born in a few more months...much like a human child. Your body will need to adjust to the child, you cannot rush this process."_

"_Why did you choose me?"_

"_Because you alone were not afraid of death...you flee it now, only to keep the child alive."_

_She sighed..."There is no end to life, I am sure that there is life after death...I mean, you are here, yes?"_

_The Shinigami nodded. "Indeed,"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Six Months Later**_

_The woman stared into a pair of red eyes and smiled sadly. "You have no control over these eyes now, right, Daio." It was no question._

"_...they are his now...he is a human born Shinigami, and when, if he dies, he'll be a Shinigami like me."_

"_...a name, Miss?"_

_She looked up to the doctor and smiled, he had no idea who she was talking to, for he could not see the Shinigami by her bedside. "His name...will be, Beyond Birthday..." She gazed at the baby, a tuff of black hair and crimson red eyes, 'because from beyond your birth, you have been given a gift...and until you die...it will be with you. I wish you luck in life, however long it may be. I cannot see your lifespan...and neither can the Daio...your father, but you must live, no matter what.'_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Six Years Later**_

"_Mama...?"_

_The woman stared fondly down at her son, "Beyond, love...shouldn't you be out playing with your friends?"_

"_No...they aren't fun. Mama?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_Why are there not many numbers above your head anymore?"_

_The woman smiled sadly, to know that she would be the first death her son would have to bear witness to...she knew she couldn't lie though, she couldn't deceive her son any longer. "How many numbers does mommy have?"_

"_I see nine, four seven, zero four and counting down."_

_She nodded; the numbers he saw were not like that of a Shinigami, they were simple, months, days, hours, minutes and seconds. "You see, mommy is going to die soon,"_

"_What...? Why!?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm prepared to die...I will have you sent to a friend nearby once that's happened, I'll have it prepared once its closer to that time...as it stands, I have nine hours, what...forty-six minutes...and some odd seconds left."_

"_...are those numbers all your life?"_

"_Yes, you are smart, you'll figure those numbers out someday...for now, be good and promise me you'll become a strong, smart and brave man. I want you to live a long life, Beyond...promise me."_

_He nodded, "I love you mommy..."_

"_I love you too."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(Ten Hours Later)**_

_Beyond Birthday sat on a swing outside his home. At six years old, he'd witnessed his mother get shot down before his eyes. The killer gave him a look, a smirk, laughed and left. Despite his mother telling him to leave in her soon-to-be dying moments, he stayed. Perhaps she knew the scars that seeing the countdown of his own mothers life would cause...maybe she was just scared. In the end, his white shirt was stained a crimson blood which had splattered against him in the shooting, a little which had also gotten on his cheek, and all he could do was wait for the police to come, and wait for the 'friend' to get him. He was thankful...he hadn't had to wait long._

_As an older man, graying a bit, with spectacles and a small frown of despair, stepped up to him and held out his hand silently. "Rue Ryuzaki?"_

_The name he went by in school and around the neighborhood. The one even his mother referred to him by in public. She would always tell him that his real name was precious and by no means was he to let anyone know, unless he was sure they could be trusted. Beyond nodded, "Yes..."_

"_I am Watari, your mother was an old friend of mine. I would like to extend an invitation to you to attend an orphanage and school for geniuses which I am putting together. You would be the second to be brought in, if you are interested. If you are, then you would partake in the L Program too."_

"_What's the L Program?"_

"_L is an aspiring detective, a symbolic icon to change the world for the better. This program will help me decide who will be the best candidate to replace L if a cause for such thing arises. The top three in grades and rank will be his successors...so to speak."_

_Beyond looked at the extended hand in front of him. He gave a nod, and took the old man's hand, "I will become the next L, then."_

_Watari smiled, "We will see,"_

_**The Year: 1984...Beyond Birthday, Backup, B.B...join Wammy's House as the second orphan to start in the L Program.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, I wanted to send this to Yuki so she could read this first and tell me her thoughts on the fic, BUT SINCE SHE WONT RESPOND TO ME ON YAHOO….-.-….ehem…I mean, since she's asleep right now, most likely, I will just post it. I'm sure she'll either laugh at what I wrote when she reads this note, or glare at me mentally and say "Really, Akuma?" or something akin...anyways, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snapshot**

**Summary: L is about to get the shock of his life when a child appears at the doorsteps of Wammy's Orphanage in Winchester, London. A young girl of seven years old, with raven black hair...and blood red eyes...occasionally. Mello, Watari and L are all three surprised by the familiar appearance of the girl, and all they can do...is take her in as an Orphan...especially after L had her father thrown in jail...**

**Anime: Death Note/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Final Pairing is Kagome/Near (Slight Mello/Kagome/Matt)**

**Rated: M for Mature Content in Later Chapters**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**-x-x-x-**

**As requested by..."Jayne", the next chapter to Snapshot!**

**-x-x-x-**

_**V - A god oh death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a god of death, which are not generally known to the gods of death.**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Daio looked down at the little boy who was being taken to an orphanage at six years old. He was his son, and he could no longer stay in the Human World to look out for him. With the child's mother dead, his reasons for staying had been stolen from him. The Death Note returned to him, but he couldn't give the book to anyone else, since his Shinigami powers had, for the most part, been taken from him. The child had taken his eyes from his mother, not his fault of course, but still. He was not needed, but from the Shinigami realm, he would watch out for his son...to the best that he could._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**1984 – Whammy House**_

"_B, let me introduce you to L..."_

_Beyond looked curiously at the boy his age; his eyes wandered curiously over him before resting above his head. "Nice to meet you, L..."_

_L stared at him curiously; his own thoughts were bordering the reason why B's eyes weren't leaving the spot over his head. He put the information in a mental folder for the new recruit to surpass him. Thinking it was either a weird quirk or an insecurity issue he had._

"_I will leave the two of you to get to know one another."_

"_..." B turned and watched Watari leave before he returned his gaze to L once the older man was gone. "L...is your real name...that's weird."_

_L's eyes widened, he'd never had anyone figure that his actual name was L. "What are you talking about, it's just a letter, like yours."_

"_BB..."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Call me, BB...it's my initials. Beyond Birthday."_

"_You know, we aren't supposed to go by our real names."_

"_I know, that's why I said call me BB."_

"_But why did you tell me your name?" L glanced uncomfortably at his bare feet._

_Beyond shrugged as he turned to walk away, "It's only fair...I know your name, after all...L Lawliet..."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_So that hadn't been the best way to make friends, but it was seriously funny watching as L tried to figure out how Beyond knew his name. In fact, as the months passed, and A joined the orphanage, L realized it wasn't just his name that Beyond knew._

"_Christopher Allen, pretty boring name really."_

"_Stop saying it so loudly!" A cried out with a blush on his cheek. "I went by Chris anyways! Call me A, BB!"_

"_Right, right...A...that's even more boring." He looked above A's head and frowned, "Time ticks quickly for some...I guess...life really is too short."_

_A cocked a brow, glancing to L who shrugged. Both looked back to B before A finally had to question him, "What does that mean?"_

"_...nothing..."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**1995 – Whammy's House**_

_Eleven years have passed, and through those years, many children have been taken to Whammy's House. The seventeen year old BB, sixteen year old L, and fifteen year old A had been the first of the orphans, the smartest, and the goals of all the rest of the younger orphans. It was April twenty-first, and they were getting their youngest orphan yet._

"_Ah, he's here! So cute~!"_

_L and A cringed slightly at the high pitch of one of the girls, K, who was thirteen years old and currently looking out the window to catch a glimpse of their newest arrival._

"_Such pretty hair...and he's a boy?!"_

_Beyond walked over to the window and looked out at a little boy with blonde hair cut to his shoulder and blue eyes that were narrowed naturally in a cold look. "Cute,"_

"_Ah! Even BB thinks he's cute!"_

_Beyond left with A and L, wanting to get a closer look at the boy. The three ran into Watari who was holding the little boys hand in his._

"_Ah, just who I wanted to see! L, A, and B...I would like to introduce you to Mello,"_

"_What, are all the letters finally taken up, Watari?"_

_Watari smiled, "So it would seem. Mello here is five years old...I was hoping you three could watch over him for a while."_

_Beyond shrugged, "Sure...I have no problem with it."_

_A nodded while L crouched down before the blonde boy and stared at him, nibbling on the tip of his thumb, he finally held out his hand for the boy._

_Mello looked at it for a few seconds before pulling his hand from Watari's and taking L's._

"_Where shall we go to first, Mello?" L asked._

"_...books."_

_BB looked at Watari curiously, the old man merely smiled._

"_He likes the library...Mello," Watari called to the boy, "I will come for you later to show you to your room."_

_The little boy nodded and the four left to the library while Watari left to his office._

_BB walked behind the three, his eyes running over the top of their heads before stopping on A's. '...02...09...27...00...09...12, 11, 10, 9 and still counting...your clock is coming to a stop...A...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter two of Snapshot! I like writing this one, but please be patient with me. Kagome won't come in till probably chapter six. Review, and let me know if you have a DN/IY fic of mine that you want updated, this is your chance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snapshot**

**Summary: L is about to get the shock of his life when a child appears at the doorsteps of Wammy's Orphanage in Winchester, London. A young girl of seven years old, with raven black hair...and blood red eyes...occasionally. Mello, Watari and L are all three surprised by the familiar appearance of the girl, and all they can do...is take her in as an Orphan...especially after L had her father thrown in jail...**

**Anime: Death Note/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Final Pairing is Kagome/Near (Slight Mello/Kagome/Matt)**

**Rated: M for Mature Content in Later Chapters**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**-x-x-x-**

**As requested by..."Jayne", the next chapter to Snapshot!**

**-x-x-x-**

_**X - "Suicide" is a valid cause of death. Basically, all humans are thought to possess the possibility to commit suicide. It is, therefore, not something "unbelievable to think of."**_

_**1997 – Whammy's House**_

_Beyond looked to his friends' head...above it to be more precise. A had been quiet as of late, and B knew why. "A, are you feeling okay?" Even as he asked, his eyes watched the numbers drop in rhythm to a silent clock which ticked away at A's life._

'_0302121955, 54, 53...he only has three more months left...two more days, twelve hours, nineteen minutes and forty-five seconds...Still counting...I wonder how he's going to die.' He watched as A gave a small nod in his direction before taking a small stack of books out of the library._

"_BB!"_

_Beyond turned to see a little boy of seven years old running up to him, his blonde hair swaying as he ran, "Mello, you are in a hurry."_

"_We have another kid coming!"_

"_Exciting, another intelligent orphan to join this gathering of parentless adolescences...we must celebrate."_

_Mello punched him in the arm, not bother to hold back his hit._

"_Mello sure is violent," Beyond looked to see a small group of girls which had earlier been in the library with him, turn and leave. This left him and the blonde alone. "Mihael, why so excited about this particular kid?"_

"_He's a year younger than I am!"_

"_So he's six?"_

"_No, he's two." Mello said blandly, his sarcasm blatant to the nineteen year old that rolled his eyes before glancing above his head. "Yes, he's obviously six, and stop that! You do that all the time."_

"_I don't know what you mean,"_

"_Looking above my head! With those creepy eyes of yours, what do you see!?"_

"_...don't you know?" Beyond gave a dark chuckle as he placed his hand on Mello's blonde locks and ruffled them, "I see your life...dwindling in numerals...Mihael Keehl..."_

_Mello scoffed, "I don't know how you know my name, unless you snuck into Watari's office or something...but I seriously doubt you see 'my life dwindling in numerals' as you so quaintly put it."_

"_Want to make a wager?"_

_Mello quirked a brow, "You aren't going to tell me when I'm going to die, and then kill me, are you?"_

"_No, of course not. No point in disrupting the flow of death, it comes when it chooses to, my only curiosity...is how it chooses to take you."_

"_Alright, fine...then what?"_

"_A..."_

"_A?!" Blue steal like eyes widened in their normal piercing gaze as the boy stared in surprise at BB._

"_Soon, very soon...his life will come to an abrupt halt...in two months, though I cannot tell you how his life will end. I can't see that, I can only watch as the life slowly ticks away from those around me...while I can't see my own lifespan, I see numbers all around me. Oh, you can't tell anyone, Mihael..."_

_Mello frowned, "Not like anyone would believe me..."_

"_Believe what?"_

_The two turned to see L walking in with a curious expression on his face._

"_Nothing; is he here?!" Mello was quick to change the subject._

"_His name is Matt, go to Watari's office if you wish to see him or meet him. I doubt he'll pay you much mind though..."_

_Mello frowned, "What the heck does that mean!?"_

"_It means, he's been attached to his Gameboy since he arrived, and hasn't taken his eyes off the screen. I held a full conversation with the boy who merely gave me 'yeah' or 'whatever' replies. I sincerely wish you luck in breaking his focus away from that game of his."_

_Beyond watched as Mello's eyes lit up with the unspoken challenge; the blonde had heard a challenge that hadn't been vocalized by L, one which even L hadn't intended on making. All the same, Mello ran out of the library to go and catch the gamer's attention._

"_I'm curious...you?"_

"_A little, but I'm sure we'll hear all about it later."_

"_Of course, Lawlie-pop." _

_L frowned and gave B a sideways glance that was a mix between a glare and a look of boredom. "Beyond, you shouldn't call me by my name...so carelessly, and by mixing it with stupid nicknames no doubt."_

"_But I like Lawlie-pop's, and so do you, I thought."_

_L blushed and pocketed his hands, a year younger than BB and he still continued to get flustered by the stupid nickname. He felt a hand on his shoulder, fingers ran up the length of his neck before tracing his lips. "Beyond,"_

"_Isn't it best to call each other by our appropriate names, once in a while? It reminds us that we are still human...not just a part of the alphabet."_

"_I never thought of it like-"_

_Two sets of lips meshed gently against one another._

_To L, this was a confused emotion which would never go further than idle curiosity..._

_To B, this was just a means to an end, an obsession with no visible end in sight..._

_But neither cared to stop with simple kisses, whether curiosity pushed them to continue further, or obsession forced them to press onwards, both were intent on persisting to see what lengths the other would go..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

**ME: I placed a poll on my profile, if you guys are interested in choosing the pairing for my next DN/IY fic, then go vote! Leave Reviews, and requests for updates to already existing DN/IY fics, I'll get those updates done! LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO~ MUCH! THNX!**


End file.
